


Underwear Battle

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost naked IDOLiSH7, Gen, Iori going crazy, Summer, The boys are enjoying themselves, Two-shots at least, Underwear, light cursing, slightly mature, tags will be updated as story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: "Why is it so loud in the morning?" Iori came out of his room and sat on his stool at the kitchen counter."Sogo's trying to get Tamaki to wear his pants but Tamaki doesn't want to cause it's hot" Mitsuki replied from behind the kitchen counter while making breakfast.Iori signed like a disappointed parent and turned his head to see that indeed the blue haired man was running in circles around the sofa with nothing but his blue king pudding printed boxers with a tired and panicked Sogo running behind him."Such a child" Iori mumbled before starting to eat his breakfast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for entirely fun and isn't made to offend anyone. I apologise in advance if anyone is bothered by this. This idea came to me after @_karls_idols_ in Instagram had a headcanon that Tamaki roams around the dorm in his underwear.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it~

Summer had just begun in Japan and so did all the laziness and tiredness that came with it. At one corner of Tokyo, in the dormitory of seven certain idols, you could hear shouting of a certain man.

***

"Tamaki-kun! Please stop running and wear it" Sogo yelled and ran around their dormitory's living room behind a certain high school student.

"No Sou-chan! It's too hot" the lad replied but didn't stop running.

"Why is it so loud in the morning?" Iori came out of his room, fully dressed and ready for the day, and sat on his stool at the kitchen counter.

"Sogo is trying to get Tamaki to wear his pants, but Tamaki doesn't want to cause it's hot" Mitsuki replied from behind the kitchen counter while making breakfast.

Iori signed like a disappointed parent and turned his head to see that indeed the blue haired man was running in circles around the sofa with nothing but his sky blue king pudding printed boxers on, with a tired and panicked Sogo running behind him.

"Such a child" Iori mumbled before starting to eat his breakfast.

"Tamaki-kun please wear your pants." A very very tired Sogo begged the younger man for the hundredth time that morning.

"But it's too hot! I am not wearing pants! I am comfortable like this" Tamaki wasn't ready to give up either.

"But-"

Sogo's sentence was cut short when suddenly the door of a certain red head opened and the man came out of his room,

"Let him be Sogo-san. It is actually really hot today" Riku said before stepping into the living room, "I am sweating so much"

Iori spit out the water he was drinking and stared at Riku's appearance in shock. The red head was wearing a bright red boxer. But that wasn't what was bothering him, what bothered him was that Riku was wearing nothing else other than that.

"NA-NA-NANASE-SAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?!" a super flustered and red faced Iori exclaimed pointing his accusing finger at Riku.

"Huh?" Riku was confused for a while before he realized what Iori was talking about, "Oh this? Actually I did this a lot when I was back home. It really helps in summer" the red head replied in a happy voice and sat at his usual place beside Iori.

Tamaki, who was finally free from Sogo clutches, came beside Riku and hugged him tightly before letting him go instantly the next second due to heat.

"See Rikkun gets it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Nanase-san you can't do this here! This is not your home. This is- ouch!" Iori's sentence was cut off when Mitsuki hit him on the head with his spatula.

"Now now Iori. It isn't like you to be a hypocrite. If I remember correctly you also ran around the house in nothing but your underwear when you were younger"

"NII-SAN!!" A red faced Iori became embarrassed at his secret being exposed.

"And besides," the orange head continued, "this is really comfortable"

The MC expert came out of the kitchen to show what was not shown earlier. Simple meaning, his orange booty shorts that hugged his hips much too well for Iori's liking.

"Go Mikki!!" Tamaki cheered.

"Ahaha thank you thank you" Mitsuki gave a pretend bow and took off the t-shirt he was wearing earlier.

"Mitsuki-san you too?" A tired Sogo asked from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Sorry Sogo but you have no choice when it's so hot. Besides it's just us men here" he orange head explained.

"I guess so..." The older man finally gave up, now taking off his own shirt.

"Osaka-san what are you doing?!" A very very flustered Iori asked the man who was currently stripping away all his clothes.

"Now that Mitsuki-san mentioned it, it is actually much more hotter today compared to other days, and running behind Tamaki-kun has made me quite sweaty as well," Sogo said, "So I am trying to see if this is really helpful"

Iori could only watch in horror as Sogo striped away the last remaining of his clothes until he was only in his light purple underwear with chili prints.

"Ahh Sogo-san you look so good!" Riku complimented the older man.

"Sou-chan ikemen!" Tamaki exclaimed and gave the older man thumbs up.

"Thank you so much" Sogo bowed to show his appreciation, "This is actually quite comfortable"

"See!" The trio said at the same time.

"I can't believe this. Am I the only sane person here?!" Iori yelled in exasperation.

"Mikki if you told that to Sou-chan earlier than I wouldn't have to run so much" Tamaki pouted.

"Sorry Tamaki, it was just so fun to watch you guys" Mitsuki apologized.

"Oh! What is this?" Nagi came out of his room and was quite shocked to see four members of his group in nothing but their underwear, and one in a state of shock.

"Good morning Nagi. Breakfast is ready" Mitsuki said in a such manner such that he wasn't currently wearing nothing but his booty shorts.

"Okay! But what are you guys doing. Is this any special Japanese summer tradition?" The blond asked innocently.

Mitsuki and Tamaki looked at each other and smirked while Iori's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen.

"Rokuya-san don'- mpfhh" Tamaki stopped Iori from speaking.

"Yes! On summer when everyone is home, there is a tradition of wearing your undergarments having breakfast together. There is a saying that it strengthens the bond between people living together" Mitsuki made up the story.

"Oh! This sounds very fun. Then I will go and change quickly" Nagi said before dashing back into his room.

"Mitsuki-san seriously?" Sogo laughed lightly, "Wearing undergarments to strengthen our bonds?"

"Well at least he bought it" the orange head shrugged his shoulders.

"Mofhdj"

"Oops! Sorry Iorin" Tamaki let go of Iori's mouth.

Iori took some deep breaths before standing up and going away from the other four, "You all are crazy!"

The next moment, Nagi's door opened for for the second time that day and there he was standing in all his glory with nothing, but a Cocona printed boxers.

"Nagichii looking good!" In response Nagi did some intense poses to show off his boxers.

"I can't bear this anymore" Iori groaned at the sight of his dorm mates.

Sogo chuckled and patted Iori softly on the head, "It's alright Iori-kun, isn't this fun"

'No it's not!' Iori thought, 'This is embarrassing!'

"Well everyone is here, who is missing?" Mitsuki thought out loud.

"Eh! Let's see Iorin, Rikkun, Mikki, Sou-chan, Nagichii and me!" Tamaki counted, "Yama-san is missing"

"Did that old man sleep in again? Seriously" Mitsuki signed, "Iori can you wake him up please, you are done with breakfast right?"

"Yes Nii-san.." looks like there is nothing he can do about the underwear frenzy going on.

After knocking for some time but having no answer, Iori took the liberty and entered their leader's room and saw him, as his beloved brother said, sleeping on the bed.

"Nikaido-san please wake up and have breakfast" he shook the older man.

"Mmhh...Ichi five more minutes"

"Why are you acting like Yotsuba-san when he is woken up for school. Please wake up" the only reply he got was snoring.

"I guess I have no choice but to take drastic measures" Iori mumbled and then yelled,

"NII-SAN IS THROWING AWAY ALL THE BEER!!"

"What?! No Mitsu stop! Shit don't do that!!" Yamato woke up frantically and ran towards the door.

Iori gave a small smile of victory before going back to the living room. But what awaited him there was something much more worse than his worst nightmare.

Yamato was kneeling on ground in front the orange head, begging to a confused Mitsuki to not throw his beer, in his dark green boxers.

"Nikaido-san please put your clothes on!" Iori screeched.

"Not now Ichi! Mitsu you know how much I love you right? Please don't throw away my life" Yamato begged him.

"Oi old man! What the hell are you talking about! And stop kneeling" Mitsuki scolded him, "I am not planning on throwing away your beer but if you don't stop whining like a kid then I will!"

"But Ichi said-"

"Iori must have said that to wake you up" Riku chuckled, "And it looks like it worked"

"Ichi you are killing me. You are killing your leader" Yamato pouted and looked at Iori with disappointment before sitting down beside Tamaki.

"Yamato-san do you always sleep like this?" Riku asked pointing at Yamato.

"Not usually but it's too damn hot today. I was sweating like crazy all night" the eldest replied, "Besides what's up with you all?"

"Yes! Nikaido-san please explain them to stop this ridiculous thing and put on some clothes" Iori begged their leader, the man being his last hope.

"It's hot Yama-san" Tamaki said.

"Oh okay" Yamato took his glass from Mitsuki and drank water.

"Eh! But didn't you tell me it was a Japanese summer tradition desu?" Nagi asked with a pout.

"Ahaha sorry it was a joke" Mitsuki laughed and gave the younger man some Cocona themed cookies to cheer him up. Which worked, obviously.

"I cannot believe this" Iori's thoughts was practically spinning in his head. All his group mates had lost their decency.

_*Ding dong*_

"I will see who it is" the dark haired male said before going to get the door.

Due to all the stress of having all his group members walking around the dorm in nothing but their underwear, poor Iori opened the door without seeing who it is. Rip Iori.

"Yes?" The boy looked up and yelped upon seeing who their guest was.

**-"Yo"**

**-"Sorry for coming uninvited"**

**-"We have business"**

This was certainly not going to end well.


	2. New Players

"Why do you look like you have seen a ghost Iori Izumi" Tenn said, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Tenn don't be rude" Ryunosuke said the younger male, "I am sorry Iori-kun"

"Ah! N-no problem Tsunashi-san!" Iori stuttered, "How can I help you?"

Iori's nervousness was evident on his face which only made Tenn more suspicious minute by minute.

"Actually you see-"

Gaku couldn't complete his sentence due to Tenn,

"Iori Izumi isn't it rude to make your guests stand at the door without inviting them inside"

"Oi brat! I wasn't done talking!!" Gaku snarled to which Tenn just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care"

"Why you!!"

"Gaku, Tenn! Please don't fight!" Ryunosuke tried to stop them.

"He started it!" "No I didn't!"

While TRIGGER was fighting like two siblings complaining to their mom about who hit each other first, Iori was a nervous sweating mess.

'Oh no what should I do?! If TRIGGER saw everyone right now IDOLiSH7's image will be finished' the high school student thought frantically and looked at their rival group's center and visibly shivered, 'And even worse, if Kujo-san saw Nanase-san'

"So?" Iori snapped out of his thought at Tenn's voice.

"Uhh.. actually you see" Iori was becoming more nervous as all of TRIGGER's gaze was on him, "Rats!"

"Rats?" Gaku asked, confused.

"Yes...you see..few days ago our dorm was plaqued with rats so you can't go inside" Iori cursed himself on the inside for making the worst lie ever made.

"I see" Tenn hummed in response, "I certainly didn't know that there was a _possibility_ of a plaque happening in summer. That too in a idol's dormitory"

'Damn' Iori thought but luckily for him, Ryunosuke came to his room rescue.

"Actually those can happen in summer too! Back in Okinawa there were always plaques in our old home" the older man said with a sad smile.

"Ryuu" Gaku said softly.

Tenn signed, "Fine, I guess we can't go inside, so call the others outside then"

"Sure thing! I will just go and-"

Fate was not on Iori's side today sadly.

"Iori! What's taking you so lo-! It's TRIGGER desu!" Out of all people.

"W-wha-! TRIGGER is here?!"

"Tenn-nii!"

"Yosh! We got more players!"

Several other voices came from inside. You could practically see Iori's soul leaving his body.

_'Dead_ _end'_

The main door clicked open and TRIGGER'S pink haired manager came inside.

"Sorry I was late, I parked the car" Anesagi said and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Why are you all standing here? I thought that-" her eyes widened as her gaze fell onto Nagi.

"N-N-NAGI-KUN!!!!????" Apparently an almost naked Nagi was too much for the poor manager to handle.

"O-Oi Anesagi!" Gaku caught her as she fainted.

"Anesagi-san?! Are you okay?!" A frantic Ryuu shook her slowly.

"Oh no! Why did the lady faint upon seeing my elegant abs?" Nagi shook his head dramatically.

"And I ask why exactly do you have your non-existent _abs_ on display?" Tenn looked at the older blond with a skeptical look.

"Kujo-san" Iori said softly and and slowly held Tenn's arm, "You are also sane" he was almost in tears.

"Excuse me?"

"Please explain to everyone to stop their childishness, I can't take it anymore" although it was killing Iori to request Tenn like this but for now the poor guy had no choice.

"Where can we lay Anesagi? Looks like she isn't waking up any time sooner" Gaku asked.

"Oh! You can put her in my room. It's the closest to the living" Gaku did as he said and went inside.

The scene inside was a mess. A complete mess. The dining table was toppled over, the floor was covered in pillows and feathers. On the left behind the table was Mitsuki, Riku and Yamato and on the right there was Tamaki and Sogo behind the sofa.

It was a battlefield.

"What the hell is happening here?" Tenn snapped and everyone, who were busy throwing pillows at each other, stopped abruptly.

"Oh no it's Kujo" "We are dead"

Both Mitsuki and Yamato who were previously the prey of Tenn's wrath thought in unison.

"Tenn-nii!" A bubbly Riku came and stood in front of Tenn, "What are you doing here?"

"We had some business regarding the Hoshimeguri event coming up soon. But that could wait" Tenn looked at everyone else and a shiver ran through them, "Because I really want to know what's happening here?"

"Oh this. It's hot" Riku replied casually.

Tenn frowned and opened his mouth to start lecturing about the professionalisms of idols when Ryunosuke stopped him.

"Is that so? Ahh this brings back memories"

"What are you talking about Ryuu-aniki?" Tamaki asked.

"When I was back in Okinawa, it was always hot but sometimes the heat was too much to bear so me and younger brothers would strip down and roam around the house like this" he told with homesick look in his face.

"Tsunashi-san used to do this too?" Mitsuki asked, a bit shocked. Ryuu nodded with a sad smile. It was evident on his face that he was missing his brothers.

"Ryuu-aniki?" Tamaki went in front of Ryunosuke and held both of his hands, "I call you big brother, so that makes me your younger brother too right?"

"Tamaki-kun" Ryuu said softly and ruffled the younger's hair, which he didn't like but stayed quiet.

"So" Tamaki gestured towards the others, "Join us!"

"Yotsuba-san! What are you saying to your senior?! There is no way Tsunashi-san would-!"

"Really? I can join?!" Ryunosuke's eyes sparkled like a kid in Christmas.

"Eh?! Tsu-tsunashi-san will join us?! He will s-str-rip in fr-ront of u-us?!" Sogo's inner fanboy mode got activated.

"Sure! We need more players anyway" Yamato grinned.

Ryunosuke unzipped his jacket and started stripping when Tenn said, "Ryuu! What are you doing? Don't forget we came here with a task in mind!"

Before Ryunosuke could answer, Gaku came into the living and saw the scene in front of him.

"IDOLiSH7 is doing something crazy again?" Gaku chuckled.

"Yaotome-shi" Nagi stood tall and pointed his index finger towards the said man, "I challenge you to a sexy contest!"

"What's a sexy contest?" Gaku asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Yamato grinned and put his arms around Gaku's shoulder.

"I don't think I shou-"

"I heard manager is really _interested_ into sexy men. Wouldn't it be wonderful to find out who is the most sexy among us" Yamato laid a trap.

"Rokuya! I accept!" And Gaku fell right into it.

The next instant both the older members of TRIGGER were stripped down into their underwear. Ryunosuke in a tight navy blue underwear with wave prints and Gaku in silver boxers.

"Yaotome seriously? Noodle prints?" Mitsuki snickered.

"It's Soba" Gaku said confidently.

Iori looked completely horrified at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe it, his teammates made their seniors, _The_ TRIGGER, strip into their underwear?! Well two-third of TRIGGER.

Iori's one and only hope was now on Tenn who was fuming beside him, "Kujo-san, please do something"

"Gaku! Ryuu! What do you think you are doing?! How many time have I had remind you that we are idols, not strippers!" A chill ran through everyone in the living, everyone except a certain red head.

"Tenn-nii"

"What do you-!!" Tenn's eyes widened as his twin's infamous puppy eyes were presented in front of him.

"Riku no" Tenn's voice uncharacteristically trembled.

"Tenn-nii, remember when we were kids and it was summer. We both used to be like this and mom would make us our favorite smoothie. We would eat watermelon and go swimming together" Riku looked down with a sad face, "I really missed all of that"

"Riku I-" Tenn didn't know what to say.

"Tenn-nii please"

"But we are idols and-"

"Tenn-nii.." the most adorable look Riku could muster.

"..."

Tenn stripped into his donut printed boxers. Everyone in the room cheered, everyone except Iori. A very devasted and horrified Iori fell onto his knees and held his head.

"Yosh! Tenten is playing!" Tamaki cheered.

"Thank you Tenn-nii" Tenn only gave a smile, happy to see his twin smiling.

"Okay then let's make teams!" Yamato said and everyone gathered around.

"Iori come on. Join us" Mitsuki patted Iori's shoulder.

"But Nii-san"

"This not because all of this is childish is it?" Mitsuki hit the nail on the head.

Well guys you see, the truth is that Iori really wants to join everyone as well but he can't do it because-

"Nii-san all of my boxers are Usamimi Friends edition. I don't have plane ones" in order to hide it from the others, Iori always washed his cloths on his own.

"Oh!" Mitsuki thought for a while and suddenly got an idea, "I have a new one I haven't worn yet. You can find it on the top drawer of my dresser"

"Really Nii-san? But wouldn't the others find it suspicious that I wore orange ones" Iori asked.

"It's black. That's why I haven't worn it yet" Mitsuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Nii-san you are the best!"

"Now go!" Iori ran to his brother's room.

"Yes! Iorin is joining us too!" Tamaki high fived Riku.

"Now we have equal number of members. We can divide our team into five members each" Mitsuki said.

"Okay! So what are the rules?" Ryunosuke was very excited about all of this.

"We will have three rounds! The team who has won the most rounds will be declared the winner!" Tamaki explained.

"But what is the prize for the winners" Tenn raised his eyebrows.

"We haven't thought of that" Sogo said.

"Ehh we will figure something out later. Ryuu-aniki catch!" Tamaki threw a pillow at the said man.

"Tenn-nii let's be a team!" 

"...Whatever you say"

"Hmm" Nagi hummed.

"Something wrong Rokuya?" Gaku asked.

"No I think I just heard a door being opened. Must be Iori's" he went back to making teams.

On the other hand inside Iori's room, he was nervous yet excited to finally join everyone in the 'fun'. 

The one who stopped everyone in the beginning finally gave up and exited his room! Ready to face-

**"MANAGER?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd that's a wrap guys! Thank you so much for reading! If you ever wanna yell about IDOLiSH7, you can always find me on Instagram or Twitter @io_te_ri


End file.
